Princess Maker 5
Languages Available In: Japanese, Chinese, Korean =Production= Princess Maker 5 is developed by Gainax, with character designs and illustrations done by Takami Akai. Production History First distributed by Cyberfront in Japan on March 3rd, 2007. The Korean language version was distributed by Gainax KO on May 16th, 2007. The Chinese localization and distribution was by T-Time in traditional Chinese on July 7th, 2007. The game was ported to PS2 almost a year later by Cyberfront, both Princess Maker 5 PS2 and Princess Maker 5 (First Print Limited Edition) PS2 were released on February 7th, 2008. The game will receive a portable version, releasing on September 25th, 2008. The date is synchronized with the Princess Maker 4 Special Edition release on the DS. Mechanical Information Minimum System Requirements: CPU: PentiumIV 2.0 OS: Windows 2000/XP Disk Space: 5GB RAM: 512MB Graphics Card: Any DirectX8.1 Compatible Sound Card: Any Direct Sound Compatible Disc Drive: DVD Drive Resolution: 800x600, High Color Controls: Mouse and Keyboard =Game= The game has gained more depth in how the player manages both their own resources and those of their daughter's. Several changes in gameplay has been made while previous features have been improved to offer more choice for the player. Setting The change in setting is significant in this game because up until now, all Princess Maker games in the core series have taken place in a fantasy world with European flare. Princess Maker 5 takes place in the modern world, two fictitious areas named Himemiya Machi (姫宮町), which is more like a suburb, and Hamasaki Shi (濱崎市), which is more like downtown. It is assumed that these two areas are located somewhere in Japan. Due to the modern setting, many possibilities have opened in terms of what your daughter can and cannot do. For example, she now goes to public school and it is mandatory. The possibility to become a female parent has been opened as well (but your daughter's marriage with her parent is only possible when playing as a father) Plot In the parallel worlds that exist alongside modern Japan, there is unrest in the Human Kingdom, the Realm of Heaven, the Realm of Demons, the Faerie World and the Realm of the Spirits of the Stars. In a show of good faith and an attempt to keep peace and balance in the world, the Human Kingdom decided to crown a princess and eventually a wise Queen who will help pacify each realm. But mysteriously, the candidate for the position of Princess were assassinated one by one. Thus, Cube, a butler and keeper of one of such candidates spirited her away from this world, and erased all memory of her murdered family and torched home so that she might escape the fate of the more unfortunate princesses. The player is a retired hero from the Human Kingdom, now self-exiled into a foreign world to escape the past. However, when Cube chooses the player as the parent of this girl, the player simply cannot refuse. The conditions are that after eight years, only the girl herself can decide whether she wants to pursue happiness in this world or, if she ever finds out about her past, return to the parallel worlds to claim her throne. Features A lot of new features have been added to Princess Maker 5. The player's daughter is more realistic than ever with changing interests depending on what she is currently doing at work or at school, and will interact with the environment of her room differently because of her hobbies. Certain small events triggered will prompt you to help her choose a course of action, which will eventually change her disposition to those around her. She can also fatten, grow taller and show bust size more significantly than before. Events based on these physical stats as well as her hobbies will appear once certain conditions are reached. She will also be able to grow cavities depending on the kind of items the player feeds her. There are more items than ever to increase stats and decrease stress, but she should watch what she eats in case her weight or cavities get out of hand. Statistics have been changed as well to fit a more modern lifestyle. The room has also become more interactive. The player's daughter will put up different posters at the head of her bed to indicate her current hobbies. The decorations on the windowsill will change depending on the time of the year. Items and furniture will be added when the player buys them for his/her daughter. And best of all, a cute little avatar of the player's daughter will be wandering around the room doing the things she loves. A system to determine the parent's profession has been put in place as well, but that is only secondary to the fact that the player can now choose to be either a father or a mother. The system to allow the child more or less freedom is also more in depth than before. The parent can choose from a total of six different topics to talk to his/her daughter about, and the effects will vary depending on multiple statistics and conditions. A different schedule system running on a weekly schedule has replaced the monthly schedule from previous games. There is a new way of getting rid of the child's stress, as the old rest and vacation system has been pushed the back burner by a free roaming system. The parent will have to take their kids out on the town and try to get rid of her stress with gifts, visits to the amusement parks, restaurants and sites around the city. If the player is up for it (and provided that this function has been unlocked), he/she can release their child to several parallel worlds to adventure. The adventure system is less intensive than the one in Princess Maker 2, but the battling system is the finest in all of the Princess Maker games so far. Some features of the older games have been taken out of this game. Festivals where contests are held no longer occur in those formats. They are replaced by individual competitions that stem from the classes or school, but there is no real prize money involved. The extra money, though, can come from various events where the player's child might be invited to help out certain characters on special days. Some of these will be triggered automatically while others depend on statistics and events. Game Mechanics Parent's Profession Besides being able to choose whether to be a mother or a father at the beginning of the game, the player also has the choice of choosing and naming their profession. The player is given the choice of five types of social standings in terms of their profession: Educated Professional, Entrepreneur, Government, Salary man and Freelance. Each profession comes with a level of credibility, which will equal out to how much money the player can borrow before consequences. After picking one's social standings, the player can then name their profession. Monthly Plan The monthly plan is Princess Maker 5's answer for diet, allowance and many other things. It also shows how much the upraising of the daughter costs monthly, and how much her allowance is. Unfortunately, the player can only change it once per month, and after changing it at the beginning of the month, it is impossible to alter any detail of it during the month. Several aspects of the daughter's life is controlled via the Monthly Plan. Diet, Allowance, Curfew, Study, Etiquette, Interaction, Attitude and Thought Process. Stats changes each month will be affected according to how the player sets all of these choices, and the severity of some of these choices might be changed throughout the growth of the daughter to allow more space. :Diet is still very similar to all the versions beforehand. It ranges from Weightloss, Simple, Healthy and Extravagant. Weightloss mode decreases weight, obviously, but also brings down constitution, spirit, confidence and adds excess stress. Simple mode can help the player budget money, it will cause minute weightloss but keep up constitution. Healthy mode is for the growing child, it finds a balance between nutrition and snacking. A little expensive, but will help keep up constitution and weight. Extravagant mode is when the daughter eats high quantities of high quality food and snacks. Constitution increases, stress decreases, but weight increases, and so does the food budget. There is also a higher chance of getting cavities. :Allowance has been changed quite a bit from before. The player can still give his/her daughter extra spending money via the talk option, but that is something extra. This allowance refers to the money given to the child every month. The amount given cannot be changed, it will increase when she graduates to middle school and then to high school because the needs of a grade-schooler largely differs from the needs of a high-schooler. What the player can change each month is how often this allowance is given. The four choices are: Half a month, Once a month, Twice a month, or Weekly. Half a month means that half of the amount prescribed is given every month. This will give her added stress, but will also make her a little more morally strong. It will definitely decrease her affection for the parent. Once a month is basic, but because it's not very extravagant, the child might become steadily more selfish and immovable in terms of her thought. Twice a month is generous, and in return, she will become a more flexible person in the way she thinks about things. And weekly is extremely generous, which will cause her stress to lower, give her confidence and pride, and of course make her love her parent all the more. Note: The allowance is 1000 yen for elementary student, 2000 for middle school and 3000 for high school :Curfew is basically how late she gets home every night. This will directly affect her weekly schedule because there are three slots open every night for classes and work. If the schedule is set at 5pm or 7pm, the last slot is closed, making it impossible for her to do anything late. The choices offered to the players are 5pm, 7pm, 9pm, and none. If the curfew is set at 5, she might become less sociable because she can't play with her friends, and that is besides losing the last slot on her schedules. It will help with her morals, but a bad choice and will make her complain when she's older. 7pm is slightly better, as there is no real effect (positive or negative) on her sociability. It will also help her build morals. 9pm opens up the last slot, so the parent can fill in the full schedule. But because the curfew is pretty late, she might lose morals. And no curfew will create morality problems with her, however, sociability does increase because she is able to hang out with her friends more. :Study Habits is a new feature introduced due to the fact that your daughter studies in a modern school and gets grades. You can have her study very hard, study hard, study normally and study lightly. With the first option you let your daughter stay at home studying all the time stressing her a lot and reducing her sociability considerably, however she'll gain a lot of intelligence and have better chance to success in exams. With the second option you barely let her go out, so sociability still drops, but intelligence raises more. The third option lets your daughter study and have fun at the same time; sociability raises, but intelligence does not. The last option lets your daughter have fun all the time, increasing sociability a lot, but decreasing intelligence and grades. :Etiquette means how does your daughter behave in the society. The options are "be polite all the time", "be polite to elders first", "act decently" and "act uninhibitedly". Since it is very hard to try to be polite all the time, your daughter gets stess, but flexibility, grace and sensitivity raise. The second option boosts her sensitivity. The third option lowers her sensitivity and the fourth one lowers grace and sensitivity. :Interaction is the way your daughter treats her friends. The options are "Do not trust others", "Pay attention to strangers", "Be kind to a troubled person" and "Be kind to everyone". The first and the second option lower her affection, the second and the third one raise it. If your daughter has a high affection, she will make friends\boyfriends very fast, but she'll suffer more (up to +50 stress) if a breakup event takes place. :Attitude :Thought Process is how your daughter comes up with her decision. The options are "Think until you are convinced", "Think first", "Use intuition sometimes" and "Rely on intuition". The first option raises her logic more but makes her insensitive. The second one slightly raises her logic. The third one slightly decreases her logic. The last one raises sensitivity but lowers logic. Emily's News A new little quarterly published by a friend of the player's daughter. It includes a headline with news that the player would probably love to know, and dates on sales, events, concerts and much more. The player can set dates with his/her daughter to go to some of these events through the news page. Schedule Adventure Status The status of the child is broken down into five sections, three of which (Ability, Personality and Statistics) are number based, one of which is level based (Skills) and the last of which is the profile of the daughter. Ability Represents the ability of the child. Lowest value is 0, highest value is 999. Constitution Spirit Athletic Ability Intelligence Charisma Refinement Charm Stress Personality Measured using a scale. Shows the personality attributes of the child. Lowest value is at -100, and the highest value is at +100. The closer it is to either extreme means that the personality is more slanted towards that side of the scale. Love - increased by giving daughter twice a month/weekly allowances or watching romance movies, talking to Hiroko or Mori, taking music class, working as a babysitter/tutor Morals - increased by cleaning the beach, talking to Aya, above 30 is required for Gateau to confess his love to your daughter in the Spirit World Sensitivity - increased by setting one of her monthly Etiquette plans to "Be polite all the time" or "Be polite to elders first", high Sensitivity enables the daughter to see a mermaid after working in the job the souveneir man offers, a cherry blossom youkai during the cherry festival in the mountains, and a ghost during the "Conquer Your Fear" day. The mermaid increases music skill, the cherry youkai gives you an orb (?) item, and the ghost increases Eloquence skill. These are not the only personality attributes available, some are simply hidden: Independence (hidden) - increased by setting Attitude in the monthly plan to "Press your own opinion", talking to Leona and Kousei, it is best to keep this stat low as you won't be able to make choices for your daughter, such as dates, meetings, marriage proposals, scout events, birthday presents for friends, etc Flexibility (hidden) - increased by weekly allowances and having daughter be polite all the time Sociability (hidden) - increased by letting daughter have fun Logic (hidden) Pride (hidden) - increases if daughter is an honor student, causes her to continuosly buy things without permission Creativity (hidden) All these stats can be seen through the fortune teller. Skills The higher the skill, the easier it is for the daughter to successfully accomplish the related task, be it work or school. There are 100 skill points for each level, once the skill points reach 100 for a given level, she advances to the next. Once the level is reached, the skill cannot decrease. The highest level of skill is 10, and those skills at 0 level cannot be used in battle. Fencing - increased by swordsfighting classes Combat - increased by kendo class Swimming - increased by swimming Magic - increased by magic class Eloquence - increased by participating in school paper, talking to Emily, taking english class Analysis Music - increased by talking to Hiroko, taking music class, participating in the school choir, meeting the mermaid after working with Kiku (NOTE: meeting the mermaid is only possible with high sensitivity) Dance - increased by taking dance class Art - increased by taking painting class, participating in the manga club, taking extra painting class in school Cooking - increased by washing dishes at home with Cube, working as a chef, taking cooking class Fashion - increased by working as a salesgirl in the boutique, makeu Otaku - increased by reading cosplay magazines, working in the maid cafe, participating in the manga club Business - increased by working as a salesgirl in the boutique, working in the maid cafe Theatre - increased by taking drama club, taking theatre class, watching movies Not all skills are available in battle of course. Something like the "Otaku" skill would simply be ridiculous in combat. Ones in bold are available in combat. Combat Statistics The main usage of Combat Statistics is for battles. The core of what happens when going out on an adventure. HP Max999 MP Max999 Attack Max100 Defense Max100 Magic Attack Max100 Magic Defense Max100 Accuracy Max100 Agility Max100 Equipment Personal Profile All of the important facts about the child, just in case the player forgets. Name Age Birthday Sign Bloodtype Height Weight Vision Bust & Cup Size Waist Hips Characters Main Cube Your Daughter Friends *Emily Imagawa - One of the first friends your daughter makes, a reporter for the school paper. Talking to her increases your Eloquence skill. She has wavy blonde hair and wears a white headband. Her eyes are brown. If her orb has a large shimmer or higher, your daughter will be seen walking in town with her and looking at some clothes in display, this decreases Stress. Emily also has an interest in fashion. Her voice actress is Yuki Matsuoka. *Hiroko Sakakibara - One of the first friends your daughter makes. She loves music and her mother is the piano teacher. Your daughter might bump into her during a concert and can be very clingy. She has short brown hair, she wears glasses, she also has amber eyes. If she has a small shimmer on her orb she will often give your daughter a random item (eg. creampuffs, candles, etc). Her voice actress is Asami Imai. *Michiru Kobayakawa - One of the first friends met, she is a tomboy who loves sports and animals. She lives in the same apartment as Kenichi. She has short red hair, a bandage on her forehead, brown eyes and tan skin. It is possible that she has a crush on Kenichi, as her friendship with your daughter will decrease if she befriends or dates Kenichi. Her voice actress is Ema Kogure. *Miho Hosokawa - A girl with brown hair tied in curly ponytails with blue ribbons, her eyes are orange. Her grandmother runs the teahouse and is the teacher for Tea Ceremony class. She is met on your daughter's first day of middle school, when your daughter first gains an older appearance. If your daughter befriends or dates Ryuunosuke her friendship with Miho decreases, as she is in love with him. Her VA is Ruri Asano. *Keiko Itou - A girl met at magic class. An occult fanatic. She has long black hair, brown glasses and grey eyes. Mai Kadowaki is her VA. *Sayori Ashina - An otaku girl. Like the usual otaku she loves anime and manga. She wears glasses and has blonde-brown hair, tied in two centipede braids and ordinary pigtails at the top. If you become good friends with her and accept her Mangafest invites, if your daughter's charm and Otaku skill are high enough you will encounter an event where she (your daughter) is wearing cat ears, paws and angel wings and halo, and a maid dress and having her picture taken by the Otaku shop owner. She will also be offered the otaku part-time job (note this only happens after Sayori's soulmate event). *Aya Kuroda - Hitoshi's little sister. She has a bad habit of bumping into things and enjoys swimming (occasionally you see her in the pool at the gym). Talking to her raises morales and lowers sensitivity. She has short black hair, grey eyes and always has rosy cheeks. *Leona Ikoma - A woman met at theatre class/study under Mouri's idol class. Despite being the most talented actress in theatre class, she treats your daughter with unusual respect, and will defend her from the teasing of other girls in theatre class. Love Intrests *Prince Aspar - A goggled man met after a few completions in storyline. Geno may marry him which will shoot up your daughter's stress. It appears that the only reason he will marry your daughter for political reasons. *Hitoshi Kuroda - Aya's older brother. Along with Kenichi he is one of the first male friends your daughter meets. His father works at the local cake shop and talking to him will raise willpower. He is chubby at first but gets handsomer when he gets older (when your daughter's appearance first changes). If your Sensitivity is too high he will divorce with your daughter during his marriage ending. If your daughter has a large shimmer on his orb she can be seen walking dog Cube in the park with him, and Cube seems worried about his presence for some reason. Wearing the bunny suit or sexy clothes increases the chance of him getting a crush on your daughter. *Kenichi Asakura - One of the first male friends your daughter meets. He is the class representative and head of the Math and Computer club. If Independence is high he will divorce with your daughter. Wearing Gothic Lolita clothes can help in making him fall for your daughter. *Ryuunosuke Ootomo - A young man who will notice your daughter if her Charisma is high enough (485+) and once she enters middle school. High Sensitivity will cause him to divorce with your daughter. Miho is also in love with him, as seen in her "Soulmate event". EIther the party dress or the business suit can make him have a crush on your daughter. *Akitsuki Shinya - A young man met when your daughter studies under Mouri's idol class. High Independence will cause him to divorce with your daughter. Sexy clothes can make him fall for your daughter. *Sanjuurou Mouri - A man in his 30s, but despite his age your daughter can marry him. Teaches idol class. High Morales will cause him to divorce with your daughter. Shows up at PATi when your daughter has a lot of charm (300+) once she's in middle school, you have to accept his offer for the idol training program or else he won't show up again. Sexy clothes, yakatas and the gothic lolita clothes can help with getting his marriage ending. *Roshe - The foreing prince met in the playground. You have to choose the right choices when talking to him to get the next event with him. *Kousei Oda - A tsundere (person who is usually mean but is nice inside) who is met at the gaming district of town if your daughter's morales are -40, and if she is 12 or above. He has silver hair that hides his left eye. He is also a leader of a gang. If your daughter's pride is too high by the end of the game he will divorce with you. Cool clothes can make him fall for your daughter. Storyline characters *Assiette Genoise - A "foreigner" in your daughter's school, she appears after Emily mentions the haunted house. She first appears with her butler Alfort in a wheelchair, your daughter has to greet her or the story will halt. She will "heal" one day (before track and field day?), and becomes very snobby, her face changes (it becomes fatter), and she will always be on top of the exams. She also knows Aspar and might marry him, making it impossible for your daughter to become a princess or a true princess. In reality, Assiette is a doll created by the Heaven Lord to succeed in everything and marry Aspar. She along with Alfort are the final bosses. *Gateau *Cornet - A doll suddenly delivered to your daughter one Sunday morning, she was delivered by Gelato, the boss of the Faerie world. Your daughter falls in love with Cornet at first sight, and refuses to throw her away despite Cube's suspicion. One Sunday morning, the daughter is about to play with Cornet, however one of her friends comes in and asks her to play with them, and she does (while Cube is yelling that you might scold him later). Cornet becomes angry and attacks her one night, saying that she will kill her and make her (daughter) the doll. *Biscotti - The forest boss, though he isn't the one fought; instead, the daughter has to fight a Hydra he summoned. *Gelato the Azure - The leader of the faerie rebellion and the boss of the Faerie world, he is the one who delivered Cornet to your daughter. *Kenpi - The leader of the spirit rebellion, and also the boss of the Ghost town. *Waffle the Wretched - The main leader of all the rebellions and the Hell boss, and the one who sent Sabayon to attack your daughter.. After defeating him he will give your daughter an Angel feather so she can venture in the Heaven Realms. *Alfort - Assiette's butler and the final boss. A new feature in this game is, if you are best friends with someone, another person most likely will be jealous (ex. Being friends with Hitoshi results in Ryuunosuke or Kenichi being jealous, dating/being friends with Kenichi results in Michiru getting jealous, being friends/dating with Ryuunosuke results in a jealous Miho). Also, certain characters like or dislike clothes, and this can make all the difference. If you are wearing clothes a boy likes, there is a much higher chance he will develop a crush on you. (ex. Kousei likes cool/sexy clothes, Kenichi likes lolita clothes) There are also different levels of affection someone can give to your daughter, which can be checked on the Orb screen. The levels are from lowest to highest: Shattered (fighting, no longer friends), cracked (in danger of losing them as a friend), dull (a neutral relationship), a small shimmer (friends), a larger one (closer friends), a much larger one and the highest is the orb is completely covered by the shimmer (best friends). There is another kind of orb; a pink orb for the boys. The lowest level to highest: Broken Pink crystal (heartbroken), fractured (needs attention), dull pink (crush), large light (always having dates together), and a huge light (you can accept their proposal, which will cause you to marry them in the end, rejecting them will make the orb face however). Classes At start (10 yrs) *Logic = 1000 yen, 2 hours (raises Intellect, raises Analysis skill, risk of loss of sight) *Fitness = 1200 yen, 2 hours (raises Constitution and Dexterity, loss of weight) *Karate = 1200 yen, 2 hours (raises Fighting Skill, Strength and Willpower) *Piano = 1000 yen, 2 hours (raises Music Skill, Refinement, Sensitivity) *Ballet = 1200, 2 hours (raises Dance skill, Charm, Constitution) *Painting = 1600 yen, 2 hours (raises Art skill, Sensitivity) Middle school (12 yrs) *English = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Eloquence, Intelligence, helps in daughter's English grades) *Swordsfighting = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Swordsfighting, Willpower, Agility) *Tea Arts = 1000 yen, 2 hours (raises Refinement and Willpower) *Magic = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Magic, Willpower, lowers Morales, but before attending, you have to buy a spellbook from the fortune teller/magic teacher for 200,000 yen) *Theatre class = 4000 yen, 6 hours Junior High School (15 yrs) *Cooking = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises skill in Cooking, raises Love, increase in daughter's weight) Jobs At start (10 yrs) *Nanboku Bookstore/Bookstore Staff (Business +2 and Endurance + 0.1) +800 yen *KS Cleaning Staff/Garbage Collector (Endurance +0.3 and Refinment or Beauty -0.5) +1600 yen *Nakayoshi Daycare/Babysitter (Willpower +0.2, Affection +0.1, and Refinment -0.2) +1000 yen *Cube/Housekeeper (Cooking or Fashion +1 and Affection +0.1) +0 yen *Himemiya Volunteer Assn./Volunter (Analytical Skill +2 , Affection +0.1, Morality +0.3, and Sensitivity -0.1) +1600 yen Middle school (12 yrs) *Starducks Cafe/Cafe Staff (Business +4, Beauty +0.5, and Willpower -0.2) +2800 yen *Kelmark Moving Center/Moving Staff (Endurance +0.4, Willpower +0.2, Refinment or Beauty -0.5, and Sensitivity -0.1) +4000 yen *Imagawa's Western Clothing/Sells Staff (Business +2, Fashion +1, and Agility -0.2) +1600 yen Items Locations Adventuring *Forest (from start after daughter was ambushed by Gateau) *Realm of Faeries (unlocked after daughter is attacked by Cornet) *Spirit World (unlocked from start) *Hell (unlocked after daughter is attacked by Sabayon, an assassin sent by the Hell boss) *Heaven Dungeons (unlocked after getting the angel feather from Waffle) Endings Note: In order from the album Princess Endings *True Princess *Princess (marriage to Aspar) *Foreign Princess (marriage to Roshe) Ruler endings *Ruler of the Heavens (Refinement 680, Charm 690, Charisma 765, Spirit 460, Sensitivity +20, Morales +60) *Ruler of the Faeries (Refinement 680, Charm 680, Charisma 760, Spirit 455, Sensitivity +80) *Ruler of the Spirit of the Stars (Refinement 455, Charm 610, Charisma 760, Spirit 760, Intelligence 680, Sensitivity +30) *Ruler of the Demon World (Refinement 615, Charm 765, Spirit 460, Sensitivity +20, Morales -60) *Ruling Queen (Charm and Intelligence 500 or more, Refinement 750, Analysis skill level 6 or above) Adventuring endings *Hero *General *Adventurer Marriage endings Note: For daughter's classmate, he must have the biggest light on their pink orb, and daughter must have accepted his proposal *Marriage with Ryunosuke (high Sensitivity will cause a bad ending) *Marriage with Akizuki (high Independence will cause a bad ending) *Marriage with Mouri (high Morales will cause a bad ending) *Marriage with Kenichi (high Independence will cause a bad ending) *Marriage with Hitoshi (high Sensitivity will cause a bad ending) *Marriage with Kousei (high Pride will cause a bad ending) *Marriage with Cube (never looked at daughter's friendship page one with orbs, rejected all scout events, relationship with Cube is 100) *Marriage with Father (Morales -40 to -1, rejected all scout events, relationship with father is 100) Sports endings *Gold medalist *Silver medalist *Bronze medalist *Proffesional wrestler Culture and Arts endings *Actress *Rock singer *Popstar *Gravure model *Dubbing artist *Pianist *Ballerina *Painter *Manga artist *Writer Career endings *Politician *Enterpriser *Scientist *Announcer *Fortune Teller *Nurse *Fashion Designer *Chef *Teacher *Soldier *Bar hostess *Cosplayer "Bad" endings *'Con artist *Mafia boss *Infamous hostess *Knave/Delinquent *Clerk *Slacker *Flight by Night (daughter's death by overstress/illness, more than 20 million in debt) Daughter's dresses 'All Ages *Maid dress *Yucie's dress * Kimono *Everyday *Jersey *Lisa dress * Olive dress 'Elementary only' *Sweet Lolita dress *Yukata for children * Party dress for children *Winter dress for children * Summer dress for children * Cute dress for children 'Middle school to high school' *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/7/72/Eab12d5148c1.jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/c/cc/984896a45ba9.jpg Gothic Lolita dress (100000 yen, same effect as child version, Boutique) *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/9/93/1e7f2d34dd72.jpg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/0/0e/687d44d22343.jpg Winter dress (4980 yen, Imagawa Clothing Store) *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/e/ec/82d1a2be5c9d.jpg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/a/a3/4117a0fe7df3.jpg Summer dress (4980 yen, Imagawa Clothing Store) *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/e/ef/D588ba8b79eb.jpg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/9/90/532dad68a8c5.jpg[[Cute Dress (PM5)| Cute dress ]] (15000 yen, Imagawa Clothing Store, same effect as child version) *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/e/e5/Dc250dd7f440.jpg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/f/f3/3f64882255f9.jpg Party dress (78000 yen, Women's clothing, same effect as child version) *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/f/fe/88f89e1a80d6.jpg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/a/ab/Ec54a03e6b9f.jpg Business suit (45000 yen, Women's clothing, +10 Grace) *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/5/5d/0fe80d63bc7a.jpg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/7/71/90f2317f4642.jpg Cool Clothes (48000 yen, Boutique, +10 Charisma, -10 Stress) *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/6/60/26de605f70e8.jpg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/b/bd/2893197a087e.jpg Yakata (18000 yen, Imagawa Clothing Store, same effect as child version) 'High School only' *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/c/c3/Bdcd67212ce5.jpg Bunny suit (50000 yen, Anime store, Moral -20, Charm +40) *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/8/8d/F73bddfcbbb3.jpg[[Sexy Clothes (PM5)| Sexy clothes]] (55000 yen, Boutique, +60 Charm) *Evangelion suit (Asuka, 180000 yen, Anime Store, PS2/PSP only) *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princessmaker/images/e/e9/98df86d99859.jpg Evangelion suit (Rei, 180000 yen, Anime Store) NOTE: If you want your daughter to wear the bunny suit or the sexy clothes, she must have high love or average weight, or else she will refuse to wear it or she won't fit in it. Category:Overviews